The Reason
by smylealong
Summary: Orihime struggles with her day to day life after Hueco Mundo, till one day, everything changes. /Consider this story completed, unless I remove this line and add another chapter./
1. The Reason

_I have never written a fan fiction before. Nor have I tried romance as a genre. Somehow this couple (Ulquiorra to be specific) caught my attention. Therefore, here's my first attempt at both these genres. Please feel free to point out any mistakes that I may have made._

_All the characters here belong to Tite Kubo_  
><em>Also included is a small reference to One Piece. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda<em>

* * *

><p>She woke up slowly, opening her eyes to her dull peach colored roof. Sighing softly, she pushed herself off her bed. She folded her sheet mechanically and made the bed. A memory pushed it's way into her consciousness- <em>she used to make her bed herself as he watched, his arms tucked in his pockets, his face inscrutable<em>- she shook her head to force the image out of her mind and walked over to her bathroom. She freshened up quickly, a habit she had picked up from back then. _She had to shower quick, because he would be waiting outside. Not that he ever showed any signs of impatience when she took long, but she hated to keep anyone waiting. _She tied the bath robe firmly across her waist, forcing herself to concentrate on the tasks at hand. She knew it was useless. He would invariably creep into her thoughts, unbidden. Try as she might, she couldn't keep him out of her mind.

Walking across the hall she poured herself a glass of milk, toasted two slices of bread and fished out some M&Ms. She was running out of bread. She wrote it down on the list that she had started to keep attached on her refrigerator door off late. Her mind retained so little these days, mental notes wouldn't suffice. She carried her meager breakfast in front of the TV set, remembering how he would get breakfast for her every day. _He would stand and make sure she ate all of it._ She switched the TV on and slammed the remote with more force than necessary. The channel was playing an episode of One Piece. She allowed herself a small smile. She liked seeing Luffy being Luffy- he made her laugh, and God knew she could do with a few of those. The episode showed a scene with the green haired Zoro. Green, the color of his eyes. She almost screamed in desperation. She switched the TV off and gulped down her breakfast. As she was finishing the last bit of her milk, her phone rang. Glad for the distraction, she picked it up.

"Orihime" It was Tatsuki

"Yes Tatsuki _chan_?"

"You remember the plans, right?"

Plans? Damn! She did tell her friends that she'd meet them for an outing of sorts. She completely forgot. She closed her eyes and said "Yes Tatsuki _chan._ I remember. I will be at your house in about forty minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

"Yes."

She washed her plate and glass, singing to herself tunelessly. She knew she was just trying not to think, because her thoughts would invariably lead in only one direction. She walked up to the closet and picked out a green skirt with white flowers and a white top. She changed quickly. As she brushed her long orange hair, she looked at herself for the first time in the day. She had dark circles under her eyes. She knew she hadn't slept properly in a while, and she knew why. She noticed the color combination she had absently picked up and smiled sadly. Green and white- these were the two colors she associated with him. Finally she allowed herself the luxury of his name on her lips.

"Ulquiorra!" she whispered. Saying his name momentarily eased the ache inside her, allowing her to finally step out of the house and start walking towards Tatsuki's house.

She almost made it to Tatsuki's house in a relative peace of mind when she bumped on to a man she hadn't noticed.

"Watch where you are going, woman" the stranger said irritably.

She stood rooted in her spot. Woman. That's what he called her. A sob was forming somewhere in the base of her throat when she heard a familiar voice called out

"Inoue san!"

Turning around she saw Chad and Ishida make their way towards her. Chad, the gentle soul and Ishida, the compassionate one. She smiled at both of them, blinking away the tears, that were threatening to come out any minute. Couple of steps behind them were Ichigo and Rukia, arguing as usual. Tatsuki stepped out of her house with Chizuru, who rushed upto her, screaming her name. Tatsuki intervened in time and she was saved from Chizuru's hugs. All of them talked with each other (argued in Rukia and Ichigo's case), as they made their way slowly towards the park they intended to spend the day in.

"It's almost a year now, Inoue san." Ishida whispered, when he was sure nobody could hear them "You still haven't recovered fully, have you?"

"Ishida kun," She had no idea how to respond. Recovered? How does one recover from what ailed her? "I am fine Ishida kun. Thank you for asking." She lied, feeling bad for lying to him.

She tried to think back when was it that she realised just how much she loved him. She had thought she loved Ichigo, but seeing him now, in front of her, arguing with Rukia, she knew whatever she felt for him, it wasn't love. Love was what she felt for the one she'd lost. She hadn't realised it when he first met her. Nor had she understood when he first touched her. He was there, all the time, whenever she needed someone, and yet, she didn't understand. Fool that she was, she didn't even understand when he reached out to her for the last time. Even when he faded into nothingness, she did not get it. She realised it when she returned to her 'normal life'. Her world. Everything started reminding her of the quiet Arrancar. His memories had become a constant companion, much like he himself had been. They were a dull ache that wouldn't go away. When she had returned from Hueco Mundo, her friends seemed to have made an unspoken agreement of never leaving her alone. They tried to be as inconspicuous about it as they could, but she figured they didn't want to let her off their sight. When the pain of his death and the loneliness had just started to creep in, she had tried to talk about it to Ichigo, because she still believed she was in love with him. But Ichigo's reaction told her volumes. He didn't like her to remember what he thought were the most painful time in her life. He probably thought that Ulquiorra had hurt her in some way. It was the only time she had ever tried to speak about it to someone. Now she tried her best to shut out the pain when in company, allowing it to surface only when she was alone.

The outing had gone on almost without a hitch. She had managed to keep his thoughts at bay. It had been tough, but she managed it. After almost a year's practice, she had learned to keep her face happy when in company. Today too, she had managed to pull it off almost flawlessly. Except on one occasion. She was sitting with the girls for a while and the conversation had moved to colors.

"What's your favorite color, Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Green." She said without thinking.

"Green? Since when did that become your favorite color? I thought you liked orange." Tatsuki said looking at her strangely. "Coming to think of it, you do wear a lot of green these days, and white."

She realised her slip up. She had been thinking of those eyes, and how they looked. And she had blurted out green without thinking. Thinking quickly she stammered

"I-I- ju-just started to like that color. What's your favorite color, Chizuru san?"

The conversation picked up again. Tatsuki continued to stare strangely at her for a while, shrugged and resumed the conversation. Orihime let out the breath she was holding

_**Stop torturing me so, Ulquiorra.**_ She thought a little vehemently.

The friends had spend almost all of the day together. The outing had served it's purpose and she was much more at ease than she was in the morning. She knew that the pain would return sooner than later but for now, she was happy to have been able to go almost all of the day without thinking of him. That was an achievement. The night was going to be a different matter though. As the group was walking back home, it started to snow. She looked up and a flake settled on her cheek. The icy cold prick reminded her of his touch. She brushed it away slightly, realising that the tears had betrayed her. She was crying. The last thing she wanted was for someone to see her cry. She turned around hastily, but it was too late. Ichigo had seen it.

"Inoue" he said "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing Kurosaki kun."

He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her away slightly. Ishida eyed them curiously but said nothing. As they fell behind the rest of the group, Ichigo asked.

"Inoue, do you hate me?"

"What? No, why should I?" She was stunned

Not meeting her eyes he said "Because I killed him."

She recoiled as if slapped.

"You love him, don't you? I didn't see it then. But I see it now. You miss him terribly. You hurt inside, I know. I wish I could undo what I have done, bring him back to you. But..."

"Kurosaki kun." She cut him off "I will not deny that I love him. Will always do so. But I don't hate you. Please do not think so. The fault is mine, for not seeing the obvious when I could have made a difference. When I did realise it, it was too late. I need to learn to live without him, Kurosaki kun. I am trying, it's tough, but I am trying. God has kept me alive even though he's gone, there must be a reason for it. I just need to find it. Now I will take your leave. Thank you Kurosaki kun."

She did not stop, or look back at the surprised faces of her friends when she walked away without a proper goodbye.

She wandered around aimlessly for as long as she could. The last thing she wanted was to go into her lonely apartment. She did not wish to stay with her friends, but did not wish to stay alone either. She hated her life like this where she neither lived, nor died. Ultimately, at around 10:30 in the night, she slowly climbed her stairs and walked to her door. As she was about to unlock it, she felt a strange tingling at the back of her neck. Looking at her hand she realised that she has goosebumps. Unsure of what just happened, she opened her door and flicked her light on.

"Hello there, Woman"

She gasped. There he was, sitting on a chair with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his left knee, his fingers crossed.

_**No, this isn't happening. He's dead, long gone. I am hallucinating.**_ She thought. Firmly closing her eyes, she turned away from him.

"You don't seem too happy to see me, Woman" the Arrancar's voice had a hint of chuckle in it.

"You don't exist. You are just a figment of my overactive imagination." She muttered fervently.

"I most decidedly am not."

Her heart thumped so loud that she feared everyone in the neighborhood would wake up. She slowly turned. He was smiling, slightly. The effect on her was devastating.

"You are really back?"

"Yes I am."

"How?"

"Remember what I told your Shinigami friend, it wasn't over yet? I meant he hadn't killed me. I had the power to regenerate. And so, I regenerated."

"And what took you so long?"

"I didn't have enough energy to do so."

"And you got it suddenly? Just like that?"

He smiled a small smile- most she had ever seen him smile. He stood up from his chair and walked up to her. Stopping a foot or so away from her, he stuffed his hands in his pockets in a very familiar gesture.

"No. It took me a long time to gather the energy.I regenerated slowly, bit by bit, as I gathered the energy. Although, I had help."

"From whom?"

"You of-course."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You who thought of me all this while. You who gave me strength. You who mourned my loss more than anyone else ever could. It was you Orihime. Your pain brought me back."

"How did you know?"

"I have been with you, all this while. I saw." He said softly, closing in the little distance that was there between them. He then asked the familiar question,

"Are you afraid of me?" his voice barely audible.

"No. I never was."

He looked at her for a long time. She stood looking at him, drinking in those green eyes. Slowly he raised a hand to her chin and tilted her head up slightly and placed his lips on her. She now knew why God had kept her alive.


	2. The Bond

_I wasn't originally planning on a sequel but a review from dirnle made me think, and here is the result. Though it didn't turn out to be the way I intended it to be, I am pleased with it._

_Please read and review._

_Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo_

* * *

><p>Putting words to his feelings were totally alien to Ulquiorra. The introductory speech he had given to Orihime was well rehearsed, but now, after he had said all that he needed to say, he had no idea what else to do. She had cried for almost an hour, with her head on his lap. He had hesitatingly put a hand on her head and patted her awkwardly. He sort of understood her pain when she thought he was dead, but why she was crying now, he had no idea. Wasn't she happy to see him? He had asked her as much, and she smiled and explained that these were tears of happiness and relief. He didn't understand. While he was still processing her words and her reaction, he realised her breathing had become deeper and slower. He bent down slightly and discovered that she had fallen asleep.<p>

A shrill ring startled him slightly before he remembered Orihime's explanation that the thing was called a...what was it that she called it? Telephone, yes. She stirred in her sleep, cuddled up, as if trying to block out the sound. When she had cuddled, she had slipped out of his lap. Taking the opportunity, he walked over to the offending device and picked it up, just as he had seen her do many times in the past one year or so, when he had been watching her. Blast! now what? He remembered her taking the phone to her ears and speak. Holding the phone gingerly to his ear he whispered tentatively

"Hello?"

"Who are you? Where's Inoue?" An angry male voice demanded. Had Ulquiorra not remembered seeing Orihime talk into this device, he would have dropped the phone, such was his surprise on hearing a voice coming from it.

"Asleep."

"Who are you?" the caller said again.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked, his confidence building up slowly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" the caller almost spat out his name "Who the hell are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I didn't think I would get to talk to you so soon."

"What?"

"It seems you did not recognize my voice. Well, that's fine. I will let you figure out who I am. Consider this a small payback." saying so, he put the phone back as it was. He noticed that the device had a wire connecting to it and he figured that if he disconnected the wire, the device won't ring again.

Ichigo stared at the phone for a while wondering about the strangeness of the call. Rukia stood in front of him with her arms crossed, her expression making it clear that she wanted an explanation. After that brief conversation with Ichigo, Inoue had simply walked away without a word. Since then, everyone had tried to call her, several times, but the phone was never answered. Chad had even visited her house, only to find it locked from outside. They had no idea what had happened to her. And now, at almost midnight, when the phone was finally answered, it had been someone else. Ichigo hastily dialled her number again, only to find an automated voice inform him that the number he'd dialled was out of order.

"Who was it?" Rukia asked

"I have no idea. Although the voice was dreadfully familiar, but I can't place it." Ichigo looked worried

"Was it a man or a woman?"

"Man."

"And he didn't give his name?"

"No."

"Alright, so lets think. Who can it be? If he is answering Inoue's phone, he must be someone she knows. Also we should..."

"Rukia, this guy knew me. He spoke as though he had been waiting to talk to me. He said 'consider this a small payback.' Who says something like that? Also, why is her phone not working anymore?" What Ichigo didn't like to admit to her was that that voice and those words had run a chill down his spine.

"That doesn't sound too good. I hope Inoue is not in some kind of trouble."

"We know is that there is someone in her house. He claims that she's asleep but I am worried, something's not right. Let's go and find out."

Rukia didn't need to be told again.

* * *

><p>When she had almost slipped out of the couch in her sleep, he caught her. Picking her up as gently as he could, he took her to the bedroom and settled her on the bed. She stirred briefly, muttered his name, and went back to sleep, with a content smile on her face. He stood there, watching her, his mind a tangle of thoughts. He briefly considered lying next to her, but discarded the thought. He was an Arrancar. Arrancars didn't sleep. He was thinking about his conversation with Ichigo, when his sharp ears picked up a different sound. A song was playing in a neighbor's house. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the song. He decided he liked the tune. He was trying to make out the words when became aware of two familiar spiritual pressures.<p>

"So you came." He whispered, walking out of the bedroom to meet his unexpected guests.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood rooted at his spot. Beside him Rukia looked as though she could be knocked off with a feather. A few feet away from them, he stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at them. Rukia recovered first.<p>

"You!" she gulped "You are dead."

"No," Ulquiorra replied almost conversationally. "I never really died, Shinigami."

"How can that be? I know he" she said hooking a thumb at the still dumbstruck Ichigo "killed you."

"Dead. The meaning of the word differs slightly for the Vasto Lordes, Shinigami. And when the Vasto Lorde becomes an Arrancar, it has a different meaning altogether."

Seeing their blank looks, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"The explanation is long and complicated. Why don't you both come in and sit down?"

Ichigo had recovered enough to snap "Are you being cordial now? Doesn't suit you."

"You are mistaken Kurosaki" he said as he sat down "You could stand buck naked and on your head all day and I couldn't care less. It's me. I am still recovering and I would like to conserve as much energy as I can."

Convinced that it was indeed the Arrancar he presumed dead, Ichigo reluctantly took a seat.

"Where is Inoue?" Rukia asked.

Ulquiorra tilted his head towards her bedroom in answer. Without any further delay, Rukia marched straight into the bedroom only to find her sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her face. She was completely perplexed. Hadn't the Arrancar come for revenge? Then why was Inoue so peaceful? A part of her wanted to wake her up and demand answers, but another part, the one that had seen the dark circles under her eyes and her pale pallor wanted to let her sleep on. Care won over curiosity. She closed the door noiselessly and walked outside, only to be greeted by an oppressing silence. While one sat staring at something on the wall and the other looked everywhere except for the one sitting right in front of him. Rukia rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Are you satisfied, Shinigami?"

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. And yes, I am satisfied that she is safe, for now. But what is it that you want from her?"

"Want? No I don't want anything from her." He said with a slight stress on the word 'from'.

"What do you have in mind? Why have you come back?"

"I did not come back on my own, Shinigami. I was brought back."

"Aizen? He's back?" Ichigo sounded scandalized.

"Lord Aizen is dead. He isn't coming back."

"Then who? Who would want to resurrect you?"

"I don't think the person who did resurrect me did so consciously."

"Who resurrected you?" Rukia asked through gritted teeth.

"Your friend. The person in whose house we all are sitting right now."

"What?" they chorused.

"Kurosaki Kun? Kuchiki San?" a voice came from an unexpected direction

"Inoue! Where have you been?" Rukia asked.

"I was here. I heard your voices." It was then that she realized the whole situation. "Oh!" was all she could manage.

"Orihime" Ulquiorra said "Please help me tell them why and how I am here. I am not doing a good job of it alone."

She smiled sweetly and sat down next to him. Rukia sat down looking like she had floor pulled from beneath her feet. Ichigo however, narrowed his eyes slightly, looked from one to the other and slowly sat down.

"Please bear with me for a moment while I tell Kuchiki san what you already know, Kurosaki Kun."

At his nod, she continued.

"After I came back from Hueco Mundo, I realised that I had fallen in love with Ulquiorra. When and how, I do not know. All I know is that everything reminded me of him. I missed him terribly."

Rukia could only gape at her.

"This evening, Kurosaki Kun told me that he realised I loved and I missed Ulquiorra and asked me if I hated him for killing the one I love. The conversation devastated me and I couldn't stay on a moment longer. That's why I left abruptly. I know worried you all and I apologize for that but I couldn't help it. When I came back home at around ten thirty, I found him waiting for me."

Both the Shinigamis nodded silently. Ulquiorra continued

"A Vasto Lorde is a powerful hollow who is an amalgamation of countless hollows. To kill a Vasto Lorde, you have to make sure that every remnant of his previous form is gone. An Arrancar is even more powerful than a Vasto Lorde. As I found out, they can exist without a physical body. However, that is an extremely weakened state, in which the Arrancar is barely conscious. Also, since I am the only one who regenerated, I think regenerative powers have something to do with it.

When I disintegrated, the last thought in my mind was to reach out to Orihime, hold her hand. I am not entirely sure if it was because of that or some other reason, but in my spirit form, I was attached to her. I came to the human world with her. I was around her, always. I couldn't let go. And neither could she. Somehow, it was as though our life forces had become one. The longer she kept thinking about me, the stronger our bond became. Slowly I started becoming more conscious of my surroundings. I realised who was it who was healing me without realising what she was doing. And eventually I was strong enough to force myself into a physical form."

Neither of the Shinigamis could say anything in return. After a long moment of uncomfortable silence, Ichigo asked

"What now?"

Orihime looked a little sad as she smiled and said "Ulquiorra says, I have to live."

"Of course you have to. But what does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo said, instantly receiving a kick from Rukia.

"You really are as stupid as you look, Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said "Have you forgotten the basic difference between Orihime and me?"

"She is a girl and you are not?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes briefly and opened "You are doing this deliberately aren't you? You are trying to annoy me."

When he continued to look perplexed, the Arrancar said

"She is a human, I am a Hollow. We cannot be together in this world, no matter how much we want to."

Ichigo's eyes darkened as he whispered, "You are leaving her? Again? After seeing what your absence did to her?"

"If you can come up with a different solution than what I suggested, I am more than willing to listen to it. What do you propose Kurosaki? That I somehow magically become human? Or that she becomes a Hollow?"

"I don't care. Much as I hate you, I know that she needs you. And I am not letting you leave her again."

"Ichigo!" Rukia said.

Undeterred he continued "You stuck on to her when you needed her, and now that you have your form back, you are leaving her?"

Ulquiorra's face held an expression for the briefest of moments that scared everyone in the room.

"Don't go there Kurosaki." he whispered.

"Look here Ulquiorra Schiffer, your leaving her now would destroy her and..."

"She is stronger than you give her credit for Kurosaki." The Arrancar stood up and thrust his hands into his pockets, turning his back to Ichigo "Perhaps I do not understand human emotions as much as you do, but if you ask me, forgiving is the toughest thing to do. I still have not forgiven you for beating me. Maybe I never will. But she forgave you. She even forgave me, I who caused her a lot of grief. How can she be weak if she forgave us? As for me leaving her, whatever gave you that impression?"

"You said..."

"I said, she has to live. I also said that we cannot be together in this world. But I never said I am leaving her."

"I still don't get it."

"Kurosaki Kun, He is going to be with me, the way he was for the past one year, occasionally taking up a physical form." Orihime finally elaborated.

"But why?"

"Well for starters," Ulquiorra said "most humans would look at me and say 'monster'. Second, I still cannot hold a physical form without considerable strain on my energy. Third, my presence in physical form would sooner or later be revealed to hollows, and they would swarm the town. I think your spiritual pressure is enough, I have no desire to add mine to the mix as well. And fourth and the most important of all, I want Orihime to have a normal human life."

"And so, you will be with her like her guardian?" Rukia said

"She doesn't need a guardian. I will be with her as her companion."

"And what if she starts liking a human in a few years, what will you do then Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked.

"That's what I meant by her having a normal human life Kurosaki." he whispered "Our bond transcends normal human ones. It's beyond life and death. I can live on for years. I can wait. I want her to live her life, before she chooses a life with me."

Orihime stood up slowly, walked over to Ulquiorra and held his hand

"We can both wait. He can't become a human again. But I can and will die eventually. We will be together, here or somewhere else."

The Arrancar cupped her face and said "Aren't we together already, Orihime?"

She smiled and said "Yes we are."

Realising that they were no longer required, Rukia dragged a reluctant Ichigo outside.

"I didn't get it. What did they mean? Is he leaving her, or staying with her?" Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled and said "In their case, it no longer matters Ichigo. They are bound by their souls. Physical proximity has become meaningless for them."

Ichigo wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but Inoue was happy and that's all he cared about.


	3. Life with Him

_Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo._

_Just a thought on how things would be on a given day between the two. _

* * *

><p>It had been three years now, since the day of his return. These three years had been extremely enjoyable for Orihime. She had felt his presence every now and then, through out these years. She knew he was around her, but never interfering with her schedules or her life. He had appeared in a physical form a few times, but she could see the amount of strain it put on him. She had offered to try and heal him in his physical form, but he refused, saying that he wanted to let nature take it's course. She had also, of her own accord, asked Urahara Kisuke, if he could make a Gigai for Ulquiorra, but the former captain had gone on a such lengthy explanations as to why it would not be possible, that Orihime had gone cross eyed. Often in these three years, she had woken up to find small traces of him having come to physical form for a brief period, almost as though he was checking something. She had once woken up to find herself covered with a blanket that she most certainly had not taken out in the night before. Sometimes, she would find a glass of water by her bedside, or a chair drawn in front of the the TV (which he seemed to have taken a liking to) or a book left lying open on a table.<p>

She asked him about this once when he had materialised.

"It's easier for me to hold form in the night, than in the day. I have been experimenting."

"Then why don't you wake me up when you are here?" she complained.

He cocked his head slightly and stared at her for a few moments before saying "I didn't want to disturb your sleep. I didn't do it even back in Las Noches."

"You used to watch me sleep in Las Noches?" her eyes widened.

He shook his head "Not purposely. I had come into your room once, in the afternoon. You were sleeping. I didn't deem it fit to wake you up, not back then, not now."

"I want you to wake me up. No matter how deeply I seem to be sleeping, wake me up. I don't want to miss out on a single moment with you."

He seemed to consider this for a while before replying "I don't understand. Sleep is essential for human beings. Why would you want to harm yourself to spend time with me? We do spend time together."

She giggled and replied "Oh Ulquiorra, one night's lack of sleep won't kill me. I'll just be a little tired, that's all. I can always catch up on the lost sleep."

"I fail to see what's funny in this. But fine, I will wake you up from now on."

She walked slowly up to him, and settled on his lap. Even after all this time, he still looked uncomfortable to any kind of contacts or displays of affection. However, he never stopped her from hugging him. A couple of times, he had ventured a kiss, but mostly, it was Orihime who would initiate. She had felt a little awkward initially being so forward with him, but she soon realised that if she wanted any form of hugging or cuddling, it was she who had to do it, left to Ulquiorra, they would hardly ever hold hands.

But that didn't mean that he never showed any kind of care. He did, in his own way. He had once scared the living daylights out a man in the street who had passed an indecent comment at Orihime, materialising out of nowhere. She and Rukia had had a good laugh after that. Once in the medical college where she was studying now, she had gotten into a fight, and a girl had said something nasty to her. She had come home and cried. He had appeared briefly to tell her to stop crying and give it back to the woman who had insulted her, telling her crying didn't suit her.

Him and Ichigo still didn't get along very well, but since they rarely met, the two chose to remain painfully polite and courteous to each other. He seemed to get along surprisingly well with Rukia, both comfortable enough in each other's presence to be their natural self. It had been relatively easier to explain things to Ishida and Chad. Ishida had asked a couple of questions about his spiritual form, but they seemed more to satisfy his intellectual curiosity than anything else. The only thing Chad had ever said to Ulquiorra was 'welcome', other than that, the two had shared a comfortable silence both the times they met. Things had however been much more difficult with Tatsuki. She knew instinctively that something had happened due to which Orihime was glowing. Tatsuki had asked her if she was going out with Ichigo, causing Orihime to be very surprised that Tatsuki even thought that was possible, with Rukia in the picture. Since then, Tatsuki had repeatedly asked her the reason for her glow, but Orihime always replied it was nothing. She had off late started trying to hook her up with different guys, but Orihime resisted, much to Tatsuki's annoyance.

She sat with her head bent over her book, making extensive notes. She was studying to become a doctor and it was tough. When she realised that she had just read the same line the fifth time, without taking in a word, she slammed the book shut. She turned around to find her silent companion reading something.

"Ne, Ulquiorra."

He looked up from the magazine he was reading, his hands closing it and putting it on the couch. This was what she liked about him, he was completely devoted to whatever he did.

"I cannot understand this."

"What?"

"These books. They are so confusing."

"That is to be expected. You are studying the human anatomy."

"I guess.." She fidgeted.

"Is there something you want to say, Woman?" He had an uncanny ability to guess what was going on in her mind.

"No, nothing. It's nothing."

He looked at her keenly as though he knew that she was hiding something. When she didn't elaborate, he reopened the magazine and resumed reading. She sighed and turned back to her books, her mind still in a jumble. This action of his brought back an old memory, the time when she first felt something for him. It was of course much later that she realised what that 'something' was, but back then, she had no idea.

* * *

><p><em>She stood staring at the half moon of Heuco Mundo. She heard his curt announcement of his arrival before the door opened and he walked in, followed by a servant who pushed a trolley of food for her. The servant bowed and left.<em>

"_Eat."_

_She didn't turn._

"_Woman, have your food."_

_Food was the last thing she needed at that point. The two Arrancar females Loly and Menoly had paid her a visit some time ago, and she was aching all over. What she needed was a shoulder to cry on. A friendly hug to support her through this. She was at a very weak state emotionally, and she wouldn't give the Arrancars the satisfaction that they were breaking her. She did not trust her voice enough to stay strong. So, her heart thrumming, she chose to ignore her jailer._

"_Would you like it if I tied you and force-fed you instead?"_

_Realising that Ulquiorra would not leave till she gave him a reply, she shook her head. Unfortunately, he mistook her meaning, thinking she was refusing to eat. Like a flash he was next to her, probably with the intent of tying her down, but he stopped. He took in her battered state. Although his expression didn't change, she felt his spiritual pressure increase. Instinctively she knew he was angry._

"_Who did this, Woman?" his voice was infinitely softer than she had ever heard before. There was something about the way he said it that broke her resolve. She broke down completely, crying bitter tears of hopelessness, pain, loneliness, anger, sorrow and some nameless emotion. She held on to the lapels of his jacket as she cried, her head on his shoulder. He stood there, immobile, letting her cry her heart out. It was only when she had let those tears out, that she realised who it was that she was holding. She let go of him as though she got a bolt of electric shock. She licked her lips and said_

"_Sorry Ulquiorra San, I ruined your jacket." She wished he would look elsewhere._

"_You are injured, clearly beaten up and distraught, and you are worrying about my jacket? You have got your priorities wrong, Woman"_

_Did she imagine it or did he just make a small joke of his ruined jacket?_

"_Who did this to you?"_

"_It does not matter. Thank you for letting me cry, I needed a shoulder."_

_He looked at his shoulder curiously and then back at her. Luckily for her, he did not press the matter of her assailants, because she really didn't want to complain and thereby show a weakness. She had a feeling that if he pressed, she would not be able to keep it from him for long. _

"_Why don't you heal yourself?"_

"_I need these wounds, they keep me steady on to my purpose."_

_She thought she saw a flicker of understanding in his eyes. He walked over to the couch and sat down._

"_What are you doing?" She asked, feeling a little nervous._

"_Keeping you company while you eat. I understand it's a human custom. However," he said getting up "if you would rather eat alone.."_

"_No, please stay." she blurted out before she realised how needy she sounded._

_He sat expressionlessly, staring at the wall. He stayed silent through out the meal, but she was still glad for his company._

"_Ne, Ulquiorra san." She asked in between bites._

_He turned his face from the wall to her._

"_Is there ever sunlight in Heuco Mundo?"_

_He regarded her question for a minute before replying "There is some artificially created sunlight within Las Noches, but none in Heuco Mundo."_

"_Hmm." she pushed the food around with her fork._

"_Is there something you would like to say, Woman?"_

"_No, nothing. It's nothing."_

_He looked at her keenly as though he knew that she was hiding something. When she didn't elaborate, he resumed staring at the wall. He left without so much as a goodbye. He simply walked out, with the servants cleaning up the plate. She watched his retreating back and reluctantly admitted to herself that he wasn't as bad as she had thought him to be. She was surprised to find that she actually missed him._

* * *

><p>Later that day, Orihime had to return some book to the library and get some new ones. She really did not want to go, but he insisted that her studies were important (courtesy Ishida, who had convinced him about the countless advantages of studies). He assured her that he would be there when she got back.<p>

She got back later than she anticipated, hating herself for making him wait, when she knew for how little time he could hold on a form. She had run into a couple of girls from her college, one of them, disturbingly enough for her, named Melloney. They had stopped her and started chatting with her, much to her annoyance. She had to feign a headache to get away from them, but by then she had missed her bus. It was either wait for an hour for the next bus or walk home. She chose to walk, which was a bad idea. By the time she came home, she was late, soaked in sweat, out of breath and very angry with herself.

"Are you alright?" was his first question when he opened the door.

"Yes I am fine" she said, panting.

He collected the books from her hand and led her to the couch. Offering her a glass of water, he sat down next to her. She emptied her glass in one gulp, closed her eyes and reclined on the couch. Slowly she realised he was touching her hair. Smiling she looked at him.

"There is something I have wanted to tell you, from the time I first saw you." He said softly

"What?"

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She felt the warmth of happiness spread through her entire being. A part of her wanted to hug him, but she wanted him to initiate this time, so she simply smiled at him.

He looked at her, his eyes darkening slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought.." he paused. "Never mind."

He withdrew his hand from her hair. This time she had a shrewd idea exactly what he meant. reclining on the couch she said with a grin

"Sometimes, people have to take the things they want."

She was wondering if he got her meaning or not, when she felt his lips on her eyes. She smiled and said,

"You know what I wanted to say earlier today?"

"What?" he murmured against her cheek.

"That I wanted you to hug me."

"You should have just asked." he said, before enveloping her into his embrace.


End file.
